new_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Disasters
The Great Disasters were a series of catastrophes which occurred on Earth between the years 2112 to around 2126. Extreme Weather Events of 2112- ~2126 Global Warming and Climate Change During the Industrial and early Information Age, large amounts of CO2 was released into the atmosphere, which raised the average temperature on Earth by 4 degrees Celsius by 2100. This resulted in sea level rise of about 0.9 meters worldwide and more extreme weather events. El Nino of 2112 The El Nino of 2112 was a severe El Nino event which caused widespread famine across the world for a year. Triple Hurricanes (Caribbean and Eastern North America (2113) During the 2113 hurricane season, three severe category 5 hurricanes struck the Caribbean and the United States. It was the most expensive and deadly hurricane season in history. Hurricane Pierre Hurricane Pierre occurred during the warm year of 2113. It ravaged the Carribean and Eastern United States, causing significant damage to Cape Canaveral. Cyclone Mithun (Bangladesh and India) (2113) Cyclone Mithun was the largest and deadliest tropical cyclone ever recorded in history, with over 600,000 fatalities, also making it one of the deadliest natural disasters in Human history. The cyclone struck the eastern coast of India and Bangladesh. Storm surges in Bangladesh flooded much of the country as much of the land has a low elevation. North American Wildfires (2119) Canadian Wildfires The Canadian wildfires of 2119 were one of the most destructive wildfires in history. During a heatwave in 2119, average temperatures in southern Canada reached an average of 35 degrees Celcius during the summer. Red Death Pandemic (2113-2116) Timeline (Red Death Pandemic) Red Death Bacteria The "Red Death" is an antibacterial resistant superbug which is able to spread through air, water, and numerous animals. There is little to no visibility of the Red Death within the first 20-30 days of infection, but is transmittable after one day. Human patients are usually infected for 30-40 days before dying. There is an 75% chance of death if the patient did not have a vaccine. Unlike many other diseases, people can become infected multiple times. There is a 50% chance that a previously infected person can become infected, but it is unlikely that they will die from it. Symptoms First Outbreak Patient zero of the Red Death appeared in eastern India shortly after Tropical Cyclone Mithun. During the aftershocks of the cyclone, millions were in need of medical aid, and there was overuse of antibiotic drugs, which eventually led to the evolution of the Red Death bacteria. Spread Due to the long incubation period of the Red Death, the bacteria had already spread across most of South Asia, and some of East Asia. Within three months, the Red Death was found in nearly every country in the world. Reactions In greatly affected areas, such as India, Bangladesh, and some parts of the United States, the government started executing anyone who was infected. Cure In January 2116, over two years after the start of the Red Death Pandemic, a cure was created after a global effort to find one. The announcement of the cure gave great comfort to the world as they were also now in the middle of a volcanic winter. "Aftershocks" into the 2120s Rinjani Eruption of 2115 Eruption The Rinjani Eruption of 2115 was the first VEI 7 eruption to occur after the eruption of Mount Tambora in 1815. During the 2000s, some minor eruptions occurred on Rinjani. However by 2100, scientists became worried about a potential large scale eruption occurring at Rinjani due to increased volcanic activity and earthquakes. Buildup to the Eruption In January, four months before the eruption, Rinjani began to inflate due to lava buildup underneath the volcano. On April 5th, 2115 Lasting effects into the 2120s Minor Events Little Rock Tornado (2113) The Little Rock Tornado was a major EF5 tornado which struck the city of Little Rock. The tornado struck downtown Little Rock and severely crippled the city for over a year. 217 people died during the disaster. 2114 Tokyo Tsunami 2117 Los Angeles Earthquake Influence on the United Nations Due to the scale of the disasters, the United Nations often took the role of governing and controlling areas which were devastated by disaster, most notably the UNEFSA government. This directly led to the United Nations becoming more powerful over the next few decades, and eventually resulted in the creation of the United Federation of Nations.